The Day Jimmy's Boa Ate the Wash
"The Day Jimmy's Boa Ate the Wash" is Episode 14 in Season 1. It originally aired on July 28, 1983. Synopsis The episode begins with LeVar visiting a pet shop where he sees some rare and exotic birds. There are white cockatoos from Indonesia and a South American macaw. This shop specializes in rare and unusual pets. Did you know that some people, believe it or not, have snakes or spiders for pets? Willy, one of the employees, has some very extraordinary pets of his own. He has a tarantula, which can sting you if you're not careful. They basically eat insects. Their hair causes people to itch if they touch them. Another one of Willy's weird friends is a boa constrictor named Fang. They eat mainly rodents and insects and can live for as long as 25 years. Their skin feels very smooth. LeVar says that Fang may seem scary, but she looks friendly. One can make a good pet if you keep it where it belongs--at home. LeVar asks the viewers, "If you could have any strange pet in the world, what would it be?" Some kids come up with a mouse, a dinosaur, a cheetah, an elephant, and even a frog. Two girls have pigs. They explain that some kids think they are dirty. They are just about as intelligent as dogs. They can't sweat like humans. They only roll in mud puddles to keep cool if there's no water. One with curly hair is usually not a natural picture of health. It's a sign that shows it is not feeling well. Their rubbery nose, or snout, feels kind of like an elephant's trunk. Some people can really be connected to theirs if they have it for a rather long time. A brother and sister who live on their grandparents' farm show the viewers Herbie, one of their steers. There are other different animals on a farm, but what one has most of is eggs. There is something special about them. Americans eat 50 billion per year. Besides eating them, inside some lay the miracle of birth when a baby chick starts to hatch. It's the hens who lay such beautiful ones. LeVar thinks Fang wants to run loose on the farm, like the title character in the title book. He decides to leave her exactly where she belongs--in the store. He is going to a livestock show. He tells the viewers, "Imagine having a snake fall in love with you." He imagines what could happen if one follows him home. At the livestock show, people spend all year feeding and caring for all the farm animals they own. Before it, each and every animal is combed and groomed. Animals and people compete at it in different events. Sheep are being sheared to see which one will be picked for the best looking one. One of the contestants is entering hers in it. She had him since he was just a little lamb. This is also the first time she has ever brought him to it. She shows the viewers how she shears him. Judges decide on animals' personalities. Getting the blue ribbon is the best reward for working hard with your animal. The main thing is to try your best. Another exciting contest is the goat milking one. The contestant with the most milk wins. The winner is declared the top milker of the year. Before LeVar signs off, he reminds the viewers that each animal is important to everybody no matter where it comes from. A greasy pig scramble is shown during the closing credits. Review Books *Could Be Worse! *Crictor *Alexander and the Terrible, Horrible, No Good, Very Bad Day Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes